


Alphys's Anime

by Taiyoforever



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Before frisk ever fell into the underground, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyoforever/pseuds/Taiyoforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys sneaks out to get some anime, but runs into trouble along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphys's Anime

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. Please tell me what you think in the comments section.

Alphys looked around to ensure that she wasn't being followed. When she was positive that she was alone, the dinosaur woman pressed a button disguised as a brick that sat in the wall. With a soft click the wall slid back to reveal a small room furnished with only a table with a jar on it. Alphys slid the door shut and the walked over to the table. Alphys tapped on the jar and within a small red heart shaped object fluttered. I-I’m finally alone with the human soul. Now, I can get to work, she thought as she unscrewed the lid of the jar.  
Alphys let the soul float in the air for a few brief moments before she grabbed it. She pressed the red heart to where her own heart beat quickly. As she did so, the dinosaur woman fell to her knees in pain. I’ll never get used to fusing, but I have to do this to get what I need, Alphys thought bitterly. When the pain faded, Alphys stood up and looked into the mirror at her new horns and dragon wings before she left the room. Pulling on her messenger bag she snuck out of her lab.  
Asgore was asleep on his throne again, so slipping past him was easy.  
I just have to get through the barrier and I'm free. Alphys heard an upbeat song slowly getting louder. She turned around slowly afraid that her wings might slide out from under the large coat she was wearing. “Howdy, how do you like my song? I call it ‘Your Best Friend’”, the speaker, Flowey the flower, said. Alphys was visibly shaking “F-F-Flowey what a surprise. Could you p-please move I’m kind of in a h-hurry here?” At the question, Flowey laughed and the music abruptly stopped. The flower’s face changed from friendly to menacing. “You and I both know why I'm here. Now give it to me!”, the plant hissed. Although Alphys was way stronger than Flowey, she was still not one for fighting, so she just ran through the barrier into the outside world.  
Alphys threw off the coat and flew off to the nearby human village. At the edge of the village, Alphys landed awkwardly before walking to the small shop that sold anime. “Hello Alphys, still displaying as a dragon I see. Your manga magazine has come in and here's the next two seasons of Tokyo Mew Mew” ,the store clerk said proudly.  
Alphys dropped a pile of quarters that she'd found at the dump on the counter before leaving.  
Back in the throne room, Flowey had thankfully gotten bored and left. Alphys unfused with the soul and placed it into a small drawstring pouch. Everything is going to plan, Alphys thought to herself with a slightly confident smile. Alphys made it to the Judgement Hall before she was stopped by Sans.   
“Whatcha got there Alphys?”   
“N-nothing Sans, just some s-spare parts for M-mettaton’s body” At this point, Alphys’s scaled skin was slick with sweat, which didn't go unnoticed by Sans.  
“Okay”, Sans mumbled before moving out of the yellow dinosaur's way. Alphys started to walk past Sans, but when the two were side by side, Sans’s hand shot out and grabbed Alphys's hand and yanked It out of her pocket causing her to drop the pouch with the soul in it, and setting the struggling heart free.  
Alphys could only look in horror as Sans caught the soul with magic.  
“S-s-sans p-please…..”, the now paper white Alphys stuttered out.  
Much to Alphys's surprise, Sans handed the soul to her before whispering in an uncharacteristically serious voice, “Take it! Next time be more careful if anyone else had seen this you'd be in a lot of trouble”  
Then in a much more casual and relaxed tone he added, “The only reason I'm not gonna say anything is because if Asgore got ahold of that, then he'd kill all the humans, and Papyrus wouldn't get to see one”

On the rest of the way back, Alphys met no more problems and was able to place the soul back into its original container. She then promptly called Undyne to watch some anime with her.  
After almost thirty episodes, Alphys was out like a light, and snoozed quietly on Undyne’s lap. “Alphys you weakling, how could you fall asleep after only thirty episodes”, Undyne whispered to the reptilian scientist sleeping on her lap.


End file.
